Avenue Foster!
by Moon'sHope
Summary: A new imaginary friend arrives, hoping to become independent someday. As he lives in Fosters, we he, and those around him, be able to cope with the drama that is REAL IMAGINARY FRIEND LIFE? Avenue Q Parody.


Avenue Fosters: Chapter 1

It Sucks to Be Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends  
Moon's Hope 

Princeton, a newly abandoned friend, roamed the streets boredly, searching for a place to stay. He had been the imaginary friend of a College Student who had been a child at heart, but when he graduated he decided having him around wasn't a good idea. Princeton, however, was still hopeful in his future. He had attended college with his owner and they had given him an honorary B.A. in English, so he planned on soon getting a job and being independent. But he was unsure of what to do with this degree, so for now, he needed a place to stay, so he searched for Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. As he searched, he sang gently.

"What do you do with a B.A. in English? What is my life going to be? 4 years of college, and plenty of knowledge, have earned me this useless degree! I can't pay the bills yet, because I have no skills yet! The world is a big, scary place! But somehow I can't shake, the feeling I might make, a difference to the imaginary friend race!"

Meanwhile, at Fosters, Frankie and Wilt were starting there day.

"Mornin' Wilt!" said Frankie happily.

"Hi Frankie." said Wilt, disappointedly.

"How's life?"

"Disappointing."

"Aw, what's the matter?" asked Frankie.

"That catering job I had, I got laid off." said Wilt sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Frankie sympathetically.

"Me too, I mean, Look at me! I have been here for years and I always though…" said Wilt, stopping.

"What?" 

"No, it sounds stupid."

"Come on!" said Frankie.

Wilt sighed, and began to sing, "When I was little, I thought I would be."

"What?"

"A Big Basketball star on Day Time TV!"

Frankie giggled.

"And now I am 22 and as you can see, I'm not."

Frankie looked him up and down, "Nope."

"Oh well."

Frankie shrugged.

"It sucks to be me!"

"No!"

"It sucks to be me!" Wilt repeated.

"No!" said Frankie, softly.

"Its sucks broke, and unemployed, and turning 23! It sucks to be me!"

"You think you're life sucks?" asked Frankie, annoyed.

"I think so"

"You're problems aren't so bad." said Frankie, "I'm kind of pretty, and pretty darn smart!" Frankie began to sing

"You are!" complemented Wilt.

"Thanks!" said Frankie happily, and then she went back to singing, "I like Romantic things like music and art! And as you know I have a gigantic heart! So why…don't I have a boyfriend! UGH! It sucks to be me!"

"Me too!!" yelled Wilt.

"It sucks to be me!" repeated Frankie.

" It sucks to be Wilt!"

"And Frankie."

"To not have a job."

"To not have a date!"

"It sucks to be me!" they sang in unison.

Mac and Bloo came in the door at this moment; Mac had been sneaking Bloo in his house to stay for a while his room was redone. (Chemical Set accident, you really shouldn't ask.) They were bickering.

"Hey Mac, Bloo! Can you settle something for us." Asked Wilt.

"Uh, Sure." said Mac.

"Who's life sucks more, Wilt's or mine?" asked Frankie

Mac and Bloo scoffed, "Ours!" they said in unison. Mac started to sing.

"We live together!"

"We are close as people can get!" sang Bloo.

"We have been the best of buddies.."

"Ever since the day we met!"

"So He knows lots of ways to make me really upset! Oh every day is an Aggravation."

"Oh come on, Mac, that's an Exaggeration!" sang Bloo, annoyed at that one.

"You leave you're toys out! You put yourself on my chair!"

"Oh yeah! You do such CRAZY things like ironing you're underwear!" sang Bloo.

"You make that very small apartment we share a HECK!"

"So do you! That's why I am in heck, too!"

"It sucks to be me!" sang Mac.

"No, it sucks to be me!" sang Bloo, his voice joining Mac's.

"It sucks to be me!" sang Frankie, joining as well.

"It sucks to be me!" sang Wilt; they let their me's join for a moment.

"Is there anybody here it doesn't suck to be! It sucks to be me!" they sang in unsion.

"Cocococo?" asked Coco, coming downstairs, translating into, "Why are you all so happy?"

"Cause our lives suck!" said Bloo.

"Cocococococo? Cococococococo? CO!" she said, translating into, "You think your lives suck? Am I hearing you correctly? HA!" she began to "sing." For you're sanity and mine, I will just skip to the translation.

"I come into the country for opportunities! Try to work in Hawaiian restaurant, but I am Bahaman-ese! But with hard work I get a job in Kentucky…..fried Chicken! But it makes me feel crazy! And I have an overly tall fiancé! And we have too much height difference! It sucks to be me! It suck to be me! It say it SUCKSUCKASUCKASUCKASUCKASUCKASUCK it suck to be me."

Princeton walked in then, finally having found Fosters, "Hi, sorry to bother you but I am looking for a place to live. I started to look at apartments but everything is out of my price rang, and this place houses for free, right?"

"Sure, but you will have to talk to Mr. Herriman." said Wilt, "Hey Mr. Herriman!" he yelled. Herriman popped out of his office.

"Oh my god! It's Funny Bunny!" yelled Princeton.

"Why, yes I am." Said Herriman, he began to sing, "I'm Mr. Herriman, of the internets Funny Bunny! I made a lot of money that was stolen by Bloo! Now I am broke, and I am the butt of everyone's jokes! But I am here, the president, of Foster's home!"

Everyone in the argument joined in, "It sucks to be you."

"You win." Said Frankie,

"It sucks to be you." They unified again.

"I feel better now!" said Wilt happily.

"Try having people stop you to ask you, "Say That Hippy Hop thing again!" It gets old!" yelled Herriman,

"It sucks to be you, you, you at A Fosters Home!"

"Sucks to be mw!" sand Frankie, Coco cocoing with her.

"At Fosters Home!"

"Sucks to you!"  
"At Fosters Home!"

"Sucks to be us!"

They unified again, "But not when we're together! We're together here on Fosters Home! We live at Fosters Home! Our friends do too! Until our dreams come true! We live at Fosters Home."

"This is real life." realized Princeton.

"We live at Foster's Home!"

"You're going to love it!" welcomed Bloo.

"We live at Foster's home!"

"Here is you're room number." Said Herriman.

"Welcome to Foster's home!" they sang, finishing the song.Princeton laughed, 'Thanks for everything! I'll just head to my room." He said happily, heading for the stairs. 

"I'll help!" offered Wilt, taking his bags. Princeton nodded. They walked to Princeton's room and Wilt helped him unpack. Princeton was quickly settled.  
----------

A/N So what did ya think? This baby took me 5 pages. I hope this whole this comes out well, I have never actually SEEN Avenue Q, but I think I can get all the ideas I need from the songs, YouTube, and Wiki 


End file.
